


Small Notes

by CassidyChase36



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie Week, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyChase36/pseuds/CassidyChase36
Summary: Buck keeps getting little notes from a secret admirer. Who could it be?
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 318





	Small Notes

The first note Buck found in his locker was a small one. It simply said “you are so brave”. He looks around and doesn’t see anyone around. He doesn’t know when someone could have slipped it into his locker. They just got back from their last call and are almost off shift. 

The note still makes him smile and when he gets home, he puts it on his fridge.

-x- 

The second note puts a confused look on Buck’s face.

“What are you so confused about Buck?” Chimney says from over by his locker. 

“Don’t worry about it, Chim. Just a little note. You wouldn’t happen to know who put it in here, do ya?” Buck asks, hoping it's not someone playing a trick on him. 

“I don’t know anything. What does it say?” Chimney says, turning towards Buck. 

“I don’t know if you want to know. I’d hate for it to hurt your ego.” Buck hides the paper against his chest. 

“Just read it, Buck”

“'I thought you were handsome before but it is nothing compared to you holding a baby.'" Buck smiles. There’s only two incidents lately that Buck has held a baby: on a call where they had to deliver the baby in a bank lobby and at Eddie’s abuela’s house with Eddie’s new nephew. 

“Well, they have me there.” Chimney relents. “You do look good holding a baby. You can keep that one. I don’t want to hold babies more than I already do.”

“So I won’t be getting any nieces or nephews in the future?”

“Don’t even start with me Buck. We both know where this fight leads us. It leads to too much information being shared by all parties and I don’t feel like getting scarred today.” Chim says, grabbing his bag. “Plus I don’t think you want to know about me and your sister’s sex life, huh little brother?” 

“Ugh, gross, Chim. I don’t want to know!” 

“Good luck trying to figure out your secret admirer!” Chim yells back on his way out the door. 

“There’s a ton of people that have seen me hold a baby so this could be anyone.” Buck sighs and placed the note into his wallet to add to his fridge later. 

-x-

The next one makes him blush on his way up the stairs to the firehouse loft. 'Even in the dim lights, your eyes sparkle like stars. It makes me want to spend my time in outer space but it would be too far from you.'

He reads it over again and again. He never knew he could make anyone feel this way. His and Abby’s relationship was close but he never felt like she wanted to be around him 24/7. He knows that he can be immature and childish sometimes but that’s who he is and he is not going to change that. 

He stands at the top of the stairs and stares at the paper in his hand. 

“Whatcha got there Buckaroo?” Hen says, walking up the stairs behind him. She reads the paper over his shoulder. “Ooooo someone’s got it bad for you, pretty boy. Who’s it from?” 

Buck slowly looks up at her. “I-uh. I don’t know.” 

“Wow, whoever this is really has gotten to you, huh?” Hen says, leading Buck to the couch to sit. 

“I don’t know who it could be. Who is she? I don’t really have any women in my life.” Hen gives him a quick glare. “Okay no women except you, Athena and Maddie and none of you would be sending me these notes.”

“Who says it’s a woman?” Hen asks, shrugging. 

“Oh.” Buck whispers. “I.. didn’t think about that.” He looks shyly down at the note. Like the past notes, they are hand written. Not in any handwriting that he recognizes. It looks like it was written slowly, that all this person’s time was put in to making the writing look perfect. 

“Is that an issue, Buckaroo?” Hen says, looking at him carefully. 

“It was in my father’s house but, no, that's not an issue with me at all.” Buck smiles at Hen. 

“Take a few minutes to think that over and create a list of who you think it could be. I’ll make us some tea.” She pats him on the knee before getting up to walk into the kitchen. 

“A list? That might be a good idea actually.”

-x-

A few nights later, Christopher, Eddie and Buck are eating dinner at Buck’s apartment when Christopher sees all the notes on Buck’s fridge. A few more have been added since his talk with Hen but none have helped narrow down his list (which basically has everyone on it from all the single firemen and firewomen they know to a few of Buck 1.0 hookups to some random people that Buck has added on snapchat).

“Buck, what’s that?” Christopher points at his fridge. 

Buck looks over his shoulder to see what Chris is pointing at. “Oh. Those are from a secret admirer. I don’t know who it is so I’m trying to piece the puzzle together on my fridge. Would you like to see them?”

Christopher lifts his hands towards Buck and Buck quickly places him on his hip before walking over to the front of the fridge. “They are so pretty, Bucky. Can you read them?”

“Sure, bud.” He points at each one and reads them outloud to Christopher. He points to the first one. “This is the first ever one I got. Can you read it?”

“You.. are.. So.. brave. You are brave, Bucky.” Christopher says, leaning his head on Buck’s shoulder. 

“Not as brave as you, sweetheart.” Buck places a kiss on top of Christopher’s curls. “Come on, why don’t we put on a movie? I think your dad is getting bored over there.” He turns and smiles at Eddie who has been watching quietly from the island. 

They stand there, lost in each others eyes before Christopher is patting Buck on the chin. "Come on, Buck! It's movie time!"

"Well excuse me, little man. I guess it's movie time, Eds. What are we watching tonight bud? More Nemo or are we finally onto another movie?" 

"I know! Inside Out!" Christopher giggles as Buck lightly tosses him on the couch. 

"Inside Out? Are you trying to make your Buck cry again?" Eddie says, tickling Christopher. 

"Hey, that was one time. Reminds me too much of home." Buck says, settling on Christopher's other side. 

"It's okay to miss home, Buck. But you have us now. Right dad?"

"That's right, mijo." Eddie says, running his hand through Christopher's hair. "Buck will always have us." He stares right into Buck's eyes with an emotion that Buck can't quite place and smiles. 

"Yeah." Buck answers quietly. "Yeah, you guys will always have me too." 

Satisfied with his answer, Chris turns towards the TV where Inside Out is waiting to be played. 

Eddie quickly presses play and stretches his arm across the back of the sofa, falling behind Buck's shoulders. 

Buck gets comfortable and slouches into the couch with Christopher pressed against his side. He could feel the back of his head slide against Eddie's hand as he slipped lower. He tenses for a moment to see if he bothered Eddie. He hadn't thought they were that near each other. He sees Eddie smile out of the corner of his eye and playfully push his hand against Bucks head, running his fingers through Bucks hair. 

Buck hums softly at the feeling. It's been a long time since someone has played with his hair. Eddie smiles at him and keeps his hand in Buck's hair as he turns back towards the movie. 

Buck ends up falling asleep, slumped almost on top of Christopher. His head somehow reaches Eddie's shoulder and they stay like that until long after the movie is over. 

-x- 

He gets a note the next day, tucked into the pocket of his turnout gear. 'You look hot with your hair short, but god do I love it long.' 

He stares at it for a minute before stuffing it back into his pocket so he can focus on the call ahead of them. 

Once back in the truck, he takes it out again and tries to figure out who is sending them. 

"Another note Buck?" Bobby asks from the front of the truck. 

"Uh yeah. I found it in my pocket. Don't know how it got there but I'm glad I didn't lose it on the call." Buck smiles down at the paper again. 

"Oh yeah. Buck is starting a love letter Crazy Wall like what you see on those murder shows with all the lines connecting. That's what his fridge looks like right now." Eddie laughs, knocking his shoulder against Buck's. "I would be suprised if he started adding pictures next."

Hen laughs. "That might be my fault. I've been trying to help him create a list but there is only so many single ladies and gents in this world with access to our lockers and gear."

Eddie looks at Buck curiously. "Gents?"

"Uh yeah. I'm not opposed to the idea. Might make my old man pissed but that's not my problem. Why? Is that an issue?" Buck says, waiting for Eddie to react.

"Well Buck. I don't want to be a hypocrite. Plus my father never liked it either and thinks that me marrying Shannon made all my feelings towards men go away."

Buck nods. "I get that. Probably why my dad never yelled at me for being the school player. Dude, how have we never had this conversation before?" 

"We are way too busy to worry about that dumb stuff." Eddie smiles at Buck. "Plus who cares? We know who we are and we don't need to define anything to anyone." 

Chimney reaches out his fist from across the truck. "Amen brother." He says as Eddie taps his fist against his. 

On his drive home, Buck thinks about this new note. His hair? Who has paid a lot of attention to his hair lately? No one really unless that thing with Eddie counts. And with this new information about Eddie….

Nah that can't be it. It wouldn't be that easy, would it?

-x-

The day before Valentine's Day, Maddie demands that Buck goes out with her and the other 118 girls. 

"Maddie, it's Galentines day. GAL-entines? It's for the ladies and I hate to break it to you. No matter how many times you put makeup on me and put me in dresses, I'm still a boy." Buck laughs.

"I know that Buck. But I had to hear about your secret admirer through Chimney." Maddie says, over-exaggerating her offense. "You didn't even tell your own sister? What brother doesn't tell his only sister about this monumental thing?"

"It is not a monumental thing. It's no big deal. If this person won't come forward, then I will move on with my life. Plus it's the day before Valentine's Day. If they haven't told me now, they won't tell me ever." Buck sighs and takes a sip of his beer. 

"You'll be fine Buckaroo. You are an attractive guy in the middle of a bar with a bunch of ladies out with their girlfriends." Hen says, patting his shoulder. "I think you'll have at least 10 dates for tomorrow by tonight's end." 

Buck laughs and walks back the bar to get them another round. He's trying to flag the bartender down when a hand is placed on his arm. 

"Well aren't you the sexiest man alive?" A blonde sitting at the bar purrs at him, running her sharp nails along the lines of his tattoos. 

"Well, thank you." He says, lifting his hand to the back of his neck in embarrassment. It's been a while since hes been hit on while not being on call. He doesn't have an excuse to leave quickly and doesn't have anyone to protect him.

The woman takes his hand in hers and curls it towards her chest. "No ring? Single on Valentine's Day? Poor dear. What ever will you do?"

He laughs uncomfortably and gently pulls his hand back. "I think I'll be just fine. I got some friends to hang out with."

"Oh friends? They can come too if you like." She smiles at him again. 

"Considering one is 9 years old, I'll have to take a raincheck." Buck says, finally getting the bartender's attention and ordering.

"9 years old? And this kid is a friend?" She says, clearly taken aback.

"Oh yeah. Christopher? He's the best." He shows her his background of him, Chris and Eddie taken at the Christmas party. "He's so cute and insanely smart. He's definitely smarter than me sometimes. And his imagination? Nothing like I had at that age. He's amazing."

The woman now looks extremely uncomfortable. "You know what? I have to go. See ya. Happy Valentine's Day I guess." She walks off quickly and almost stumbles in her heels to get away from him. 

Buck shrugs and picks up the drinks bringing them back to the table. "That was weird. Some lady just hit on me and then ran away as soon as I answered her question." 

Athena gazes at him for a moment. "Were you talking about Christopher?"

"How did you know?" 

She pats him on the shoulder. "Because women like that are looking for Buck 1.0 not Buck 3.0 or as we like to call, Papa Buck." Athena says simply. 

"Huh. You're right. This is a Buck 1.0 hang out spot. But I really should be getting to Buck 3.0 hang out spot. Ladies, thank you for inviting me but now I must take my leave and get back to my boy." Buck smiles and kisses each one of them on the cheek before making his leave.

"Is his boy Christopher or Eddie?" Maddie says, taking a sip of her wine. 

"Hopefully that boy gets his head together and figures out who the notes are from?" Athena says, sharing a knowing look with each lady. 

-x-

By the time Buck gets to Eddie's house, the Diaz's are working on putting away dinner. 

"Hey Buck. Come on in. Give me one second to finish these up and get Christopher's bath started." Eddie says, smiling at Buck as he tosses a damp towel over his shoulder. 

"What do you think, little man? Should we get started on the fun stuff while your dad stays here and does the boring dishes?" He makes a face at Eddie that shows his disgust towards the cleaning up. 

"Yeah! But can I be tall on the way?" Christopher says from his seat at the table.

"Tall? How tall? Like Carla tall?" Buck says, bending down next to Christopher. 

"No, taller!" Christopher says reaching towards the ceiling.

"Daddy taller?" Buck asks, looking towards Eddie. "He's kinda tall." Eddie makes a face at that and mumbles about a couple of inches. 

"Taller Buck! Like you!" 

"Tall like me? Are you sure you don't want to be tall like a T-Rex?" Buck says, picking up Christopher and helping him stand on the chair. 

"Yes! Yes! Tall like a T-Rex." Christopher says, holding his hands up high.

"Okay ready? Hold on." Buck lifts Christopher and puts him on his shoulders. "Now that you're tall like a T-Rex, we gotta walk like a T-Rex. Remember arms in. Head out and stomp. Stomp. Stomp." Buck stomps them past Eddie who is now laughing and taking a video of Buck and Christopher as they make their way towards the bathroom. 

Eddie quickly puts the video on Facebook and tags Buck. "What would I do without these two?" 

-x-

The last note falls like the first. Out of his locker and onto the floor. He picks it up and gently folds it open.

'Everytime I see you with my son, our son, I love you a little bit more.'

Buck reads it once, twice, three times to make sure he understands. It's Eddie. Eddie has been giving him these notes. 

Everything in Buck's life just falls into place. 

He runs quickly out of the locker room and almost into Chimney. "Where's the fire Buck?" He asks when Buck is stable. "Get it? Where's the fire? Firehouse? Hilarious." 

Buck stares at him for a minute, too caught up in his own mind to answer him. "Eddie. Eddie. Where is he?"

"Ah so you finally figured it out. He should be out in the bay. I saw him there washing down the rig." 

Buck takes off before Chimney is even finished. 

"Good luck bud!" Chim calls after him. "You're going to need it." He mutters shaking his head.

That's exactly where Buck finds Eddie, bent over and washing the wheels of the ambulance. 

Eddie looks up when he hears Buck panting behind him. "Are you okay?"

Buck stares at him and searches his eyes. For what? Buck doesn't know but he doesn't feel like this is real. "You. It was you."

"Oh." Eddie says, reaching up to scratch the back of his head and looks towards the ground. "I guess you figured it out. I just didn't know what to say and I-"

Buck cuts him off quickly with his lips. They stand there in their kiss, their first kiss as the team hoots and hollers at them from various parts of the firehouse. "I love you too. And Christopher. God I love Christopher."

Eddie smiles at him through slightly bruised lips. "Come home with me tonight. Christopher is at Abuela's. So stay."

"Sure. Absolutely. Whenever you want me." Buck leans his head against Eddie's. 

"Forever?" 

"Forever, mi amor."


End file.
